harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Ronald Weasley
Ronald Bilius "Ron" Weasley (b. 1 March 1980) was an English pure-blood wizard and the best friend of Harry Potter. Loyal and brave, Ron was raised in the magic world at The Burrow and welcomed Harry and Hermione Granger into the home and family every year. He joined Harry in saving the Philosopher's Stone and finding the Chamber of Secrets, co-founding Dumbledore's Army and joining them at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. He would later help Harry hunt down Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes and he fought at the Battle of Hogwarts. Ron later married Hermione and they had two children, Rose and Hugo. He became an Auror when he left school early and he later joined Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes which he co-owned with George Weasley. Biography Early Life Ron was the sixth of seven children born to Arthur and Molly Weasley. He had five elder brothers, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, and one younger sister, Ginny. He was raised at The Burrow and educated by Molly until he began attending Hogwarts. They were not very wealthy and Ron would be given nearly everything second-hand from the elder children. When he was younger, he took Charlie's broom and nearly crashed and hit a hang-glider. Education Beginning of education When Ron arrived at King's Cross with Molly, Percy, Fred, George and Ginny, he was introduced to Harry who he then watched run through the wall to find the Hogwarts Express. Harry then watched the family say goodbye through the window of the train. Fred and George were trying to annoy Ron who told them to stop it, and they told Molly they would look after Ron at school. Ron then joined Harry in a compartment in the train. Harry and Ron immediately became friends, telling each other about their lives and family. Ron told Harry he had no money and that he owned everything second-hand, saying that he had Bill's old robes, Charlie's wand and Percy's pet, Scabbers. He cheered up when Harry brought lots of sweets. Ron told Harry everything about the sweets, from Chocolate Frogs to Pumpkin Pasties, and of many other things in the magic world. Eventually, Neville Longbottom appeared in the compartment looking for Trevor and they told him they had not seen him. Hermione Granger later appeared to ask about Trevor again, right in time to watch Ron perform a magic trick. She told it was not very good. Ron and Harry found her very rude and annoying. When she left, Draco Malfoy appeared with two friends to find Harry, and Draco made fun of Ron's family. He told Harry not be friends with Ron, but Harry told him he would pick friends he wanted and not Draco. Draco then continued to make fun of Ron and eventually the two stood up in anger. Draco laughed thinking they would not actually fight him, and told them he would stay instead of leave and eat their sweets. When one of them reached for the Chocolate Frogs, Ron's pet attacked them and they run out the compartment. When they reached the school, Ron and Harry went in the same boat following Rubeus Hagrid. Ron was sorted in Gryffindor, and he joined Harry who cheered very loud. Percy told him "well done". The next few days of school were chaotic for him and Harry, navigating the school and work together. On Friday, he went with Harry for tea at Hagrid's Hut, and he told Hagrid about Charlie's work since graduating. They then found out that the object Hagrid collected was from the vault broken into later that day, but Hagrid wouldn't tell them anything. In Flying class, Ron cheered Harry when he faced Draco and flew in the air on the broom. He was later amazed when he found Harry was made Seeker, telling him people are never normally made Seeker until the second year on. Draco then challenged Harry for a duel, and Ron told them he would be Harry's second. At 11pm, they both snuck out for the duel, joined by Hermione and Neville only to find it was a set-up and Filch was waiting for them. They run away and ended up on the out-of-bounds third floor corridor, where they were confronted by Fluffy. They run away, shaken up. Fluffy Ron and Harry considered the encounter with Fluffy an amazing adventure. Harry told Ron about the object Hagrid collected which was hidden in Hogwarts, and he and Ron wondered what it could be, with Ron saying it was either dangerous, valuable or both. When Harry was sent a new broom, Ron was very enthusiastic and told him it was the Nimbus Two Thousand, teasing Draco and laughing at him when he found out about the broom. Hermione was no longer speaking to Ron and Harry since the day they encountered Fluffy, which made them very happy but Ron had to work with Hermione in Charms. She told him off for saying the Levitating Charm wrong, and he complained about her later but Hermione heard him and run away in tears. When a troll was found in the school, Ron and Harry went to save Hermione who was crying. They saved her from the troll, thanks to Ron's Levitating Charm and from that day on, they became friends. In November, Ron watched the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin with Hermione. They were joined by other friends, including Hagrid and were worried when Harry's broom began bucking. Hermione eventually solved the problem, and the three of them blamed Snape. Hagrid would never accept that idea, and they told him they knew about Fluffy. He then, without meaning, told them they should forget Fluffy because he's guarding a secret known only to Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel. Nicolas Flamel In December, Ron decided to spend the holidays at Hogwarts with Harry, Fred, George and Percy because their parents were going to spend it with Charlie in Romania. He told Molly that Harry wouldn't be expecting any presents, and Molly sent them both a jumper each. He taught Harry the game of Wizard's Chess, which Ron was an expert in. Hermione gave them the task of trying to find out who Nicolas Flamel was, but they had no luck. One evening, Harry woke Ron up and took him to the Mirror of Erised. Harry saw James, Lily and others from the Potter family and hoped Ron would, but Ron saw that he had achieved victory in the Quidditch Cup, being Captain of the team and shaking hands with Dumbledore. Ron then warned Harry he needed to let the mirror go, and would not go back a second time. In the new year, Ron told Neville he needs to defend better when people make fun of him. Harry then found out who Nicolas Flamel was on the back of Dumbledore's Chocolate Frog Card. The three then found a book explaining that Nicolas was the creator of the Philosopher's Stone. Ron then watched the next Quidditch game with Hufflepuff, where he and Neville had a fight with Draco when he taunted them. Norbert When Ron told Hagrid they knew what Fluffy was guarding, Hagrid invited the three of them round. When they arrived, Hagrid told them there were many defences created by other teachers, and that he provided the Fluffy. They then noticed Hagrid had a dragon's egg and warned him about raising it in the Hut. They later watched it hatch, but Draco found them. They were worried about Draco telling, and told Hagrid he needed to send the dragon, which Hagrid named Norbert, away before Draco told people and it was taken from him. Ron agreed to send a letter to Charlie but when the time came to take Norbert to Charlie's friends, Ron was bitten by Norbert and had to go to the Hospital Wing. Fortunately for Ron, everyone who took Norbert were found and given detention. Ron was one of the only people who supported Harry when the school were unhappy with him for the points taken from them by sneaking out. When he found out about the cloaked figure in the woods was Voldemort, he kept telling Harry not to say the name. When Harry was worrying about Voldemort, Ron told him Hermione was right - no one would try to hurt him when Dumbledore was around. Wizard's Chess When they found out Hagrid told an unknown person the way to put Fluffy to sleep, Harry, Ron and Hermione decide to save the object. They sneak down the trapdoor before Fluffy woke up, and were entrapped by Devil's Snare. Hermione panicked when trying to think of the spell to subdue it, but when Ron encouraged her and asked her whether she was a witch, she worked out the way and saved them. They eventually faced the giant Chess board created by Professor McGonagall. Ron led the three of them in the match, and took the place of the Knight. He let the white pieces knock down the other Knight, and told the other two where they needed to go. In order to win, Ron let the Knight he was playing be taken by the white pieces, which would let Harry take the King out. Ron was knocked out and the other had no choice but to go to the next part without him. Three days later, they saved the day and Ron went to see Harry in the Hospital Wing where he was sent due to an encounter with Voldemort. At the end of the year, Ron was awarded fifty points for playing a great game of Chess which Hogwarts had not experienced in many years. Ron was awarded good marks in the exams, and invited Harry round in the summer, saying he would send an owl. and blue eyes . He had a pale , Chapter 10 - "Oh, no," said Ron, pale as the Bloody Baron."}} , Chapter 5 - "Harry and Ron stared at each other, white-faced."}}, freckled complexion, a long nose and big hands and feet. Character Notes and sources Category:Characters Category:Gryffindors Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Aurors Category:Wizards Category:Dumbledore's Army members